warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Paris
The Paris was released on the 18th of March, 2013. Paris is a Compound Hunting Bow. Characteristics The paris ammunition can be refilled in-game with the Sniper Rifle Ammo Drops and with a Sniper Ammo Box consumable item. Advantages: *One polarity mod slot. *Entirely silent weapon. *Arrows bear innate armor ignore. *Can hit multiple enemies in a line. (Caused by flying dead bodies and not the arrow) *High damage at full charge. Disadvantages: *Arrows have a travel time and a slight arc. *Slow fire rate renders the Paris also ill-suited for very close range fighting. *Draws from the Sniper Ammo pickup pool, which is among the rarest of the ammunition pickups. *Dead enemies will stop arrows from hitting the target behind; can be "fixed" to a certain extent through the use of the Metal Auger Mod. *It is not possible to shoot through teammates, making enemies harder to kill in a narrow corridor when others are in front of you, once again can be "fixed" with the Metal Auger Mod. Acquisition The Paris can be purchased for 225 (platinum). The Paris blueprint can be purchased for 20,000 (credits). Rush build: 45 An alternate Paris blueprint can also be acquired from Alert Missions with a ? on the reward list. This blueprint has different manufacturing requirements than the version purchased from the market. Rush build: 45 Suggested Mods * Serration (Damage+) * Piercing Hit (AP+) or any elemental mod (Fire, Ice, Electrical) * Split Chamber (Multishot+) * Ammo Drum (Ammo+) or take Sniper Ammo Drops with you. Tips * Charged shots travel farther and deal more damage. * Leading targets for horizontal and vertical headings is necessary at greater distances. * The Paris is an anti-Grineer beast; provided the wielder has the capacity to hit multiple charged head shots in succession, Grineer will fall under your arrows. * Charging can be cancelled without releasing the arrow using the reload button. (Press reload button while holding the left mouse) * Fire rate mods increase the pull-back speed of the Paris. * Reload speed mods increase the speed at which arrows are drawn from the quiver after each shot. * The Paris can be charged first before sprinting. Provided the player keeps his/her default primary firing button held down, the arrow will remain drawn after exiting sprint, fresh and still ready to fire. (Note: You can't do any fancy move like rolling or jumping high and rolling, this will release the arrow.) * A fully charged arrow shot from Paris will break reinforced glass, making a useful way to remotely clear a room by breaking a window through a doorway. Trivia * Paris is most likely named for Paris of Troy in Homer's Iliad, who was a skilled Archer and the one who killed Achilles by firing an arrow into his heel. * The Paris is the only current item in the game with 2 distinct blueprints to build it. Bugs * Paris does not benefit from any equipped elemental mods when playing online where the user of the bow is not the host. * There have been many reports of Paris not properly gaining affinity from kills. * Having the fire or lightning elemental damage mods enabled, will from time to time nullify the effect of the enemy flying away when getting killed by an arrow. This results in no damage dealt to targets behind. Category:Weapons Category:Long Guns Category:Sniper Rifles